Boxer Briefs and the Boy Who Lived
by No More Hogwarts
Summary: As the reincarnation of one of the most feared saiyans to ever exist, after his parents are murdered Harry is taken in by the Brief family and named Boxer. Begins during the Buu Saga, AU for Hogwarts years. DBZ pairings are the same, HP pairings undecided, no slash. Some Ron-Bashing, Amused!Dumbledore, Annoying!Malfoys, Super!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So to start, this story takes a bit of background in DBZ, especially trying to splice together the movies and the anime. According to the timeline of DBZ, Goku defeated Broly on May 25th of the year 767 and was then killed by Cell on May 26th during the Cell Games. I changed it to Goku killed Broly and Yemma sent him to HFIL so there won't be a Second Coming or Bio Broly. Also, as the LSSJ, I figured that dying and being whole again on the other side would have boosted Broly even higher than a normal saiyan being healed after a near death incident. But, on to the story!

* * *

_Age 767-May 27__th_

_Hell_

* * *

The ogres grunted and heaved at the chains wrapped around the monster that struggled for its freedom. The creature had turned HFIL from an almost happy little field into a true burning Hell before anyone had managed to come and subdue him in just under two days. The chains had been specially forged just to drain off huge chunks of the screaming Saiyan's power even as the spiky haired Son Goku and his green friend, Pikkon watched on in shock and horror but with determined expressions on their faces.

"KAKAROTT," the supposed Legendary Super Saiyan screamed in blind rage as he tried again to attack his lifelong enemy. The chains almost cracked from the amount of energy they were being forced to absorb. Even with the energy absorbing chains a green aura of energy flared around the alien reducing the two ogres closest to him to ash as he dug his feet into the ground. "KAKAROTT!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Pikkon's voice sounded as he and his new rival watched on as the ogres, led by King Yemma, continued to pull the monster toward a pair of open doors. "You are basically giving that freak a second chance out there. What makes you think any insanity he has now won't carry over into a second life," the green skin warrior asked as he continued to track Broly's every move. "He almost took us both out at our strongest. I've never seen anything like that."

"Yeah, he nearly had us," Goku said with a grin. "But, I have to thank him for pushing me to the limit like that," the spiky haired warrior said with a huge grin as his right hand lifted to scratch the back of his head. "If not for him, I probably wouldn't have realized that there was a level beyond that of an Ascended Saiyan," he said before giggling, actually giggling. "Now, I have something new to strive for."

Pikkon shook his head, a bit worried about his friend and rival's mental health. "You're insane," he muttered. Soon enough they were floating just outside of the giant bronze door digging into one of the cliffs in the dimension. White light poured out of the doorway causing many of the inhabitants of Hell to try and sneak closer. It wasn't luck that kept them from reaching the doorway leading to a second chance however, it was the fear the inhabitants felt from their newest, and gratefully soon to be gone peer.

"KAKAROTT! I WILL HUNT DOWN ALL YOU CARE FOR! I WILL MURDERER EVERYONE YOU LOVE BEFORE I REDUCE YOUR PLANET TO RUBBLE," the Saiyan raged before he was tossed, chains and all, through the white light and the doors slammed shut. A cry of joy came from the inhabitants of Hell, surprising Goku that it included Frieza and the recently killed Cell practically skipping around holding each other's hands.

King Yemma stood taller than any other being in Hell, even Cell only came up to the red ogre's ankle, but gave his young friend a wary look. "Goku, you realize that we have no idea when that thing will be reborn on Earth. It could be today it could be ten years from now, or it could have been ten years ago. If those chains are ever broken, he'll be a loose cannon upon the living populace."

"Ah, don't worry so much King Yemma," Goku said with a grin. "I'm sure if there's a problem I'm sure Gohan can handle it."

* * *

_Age 767 -July 31__st_

_Hogwarts_

* * *

"Would you like to see your son," the kind healer asked as she approached the red head lying in the hospital bed carrying a blue bundle of blankets. Tired but excited, Lily Potter held out her arms for her first born son to be given to her. Her pale pink lips parted happily as she spotted the mass of black hair sitting atop his little head and she pressed a kiss to his forehead, right between his eyes. "I must say," Madam Pomfrey began, "I've delivered quite a few children in my day, but none of them have had that much hair on the day they were born."

Lily's almond shaped green eyes fluttered to her husband, the ever present glint of mischief in his eye was practically sparkling and begging to be let loose. "I know you wanted to call him Gary after your father, Lils, but maybe Harry would be more appropriate," he asked his tired wife with a smirk. His hazel eyes lit up as the tiny figure reached upward slowly, testing his arm, as he made a strange gurgling sound. "See, I think he likes it."

"Well, I suppose it is only a letter down the alphabet," Lily said as she glanced down, shocked to see her son open cyan eyes that practically glowed. "That's odd, I thought that babies were born with blue eyes and they darkened over time," she said before glancing at Poppy Pomfrey with a puzzled expression on her face.

Bending over the older woman looked down at the boy in question and her own eyes widened at what she saw. "Oh my. Lily, James, your son's eyes are blue, but they seem to be, um, glowing with green energy," she said in surprise. "I've never seen anything like it. Perhaps I should call the Headmaster, he's seen much more than I have, he'll know what to do."

Turning she strolled toward her office to call the Headmaster over the Floo network and in minutes the aged Headmaster was walking joyfully through the doors into the hospital ward. "What a glorious occasion," he said happily as he walked toward the still beaming, if worried parents. "What seems to be the problem that alerted Madam Pomfrey to need to call me," he asked as he grew closer to them.

"Well, it's Harry," James said already taking to his new son's name quickly. He already knew that he would sign the papers for the Ministry claiming Harry's name as Harry James Potter, leaving the option open in case Lily wanted to change it. He loved his wife but sometimes the woman terrified him beyond belief. "We were sort of hoping you could check to make sure everything is okay with him."

"I would have asked anyway, James. 'As the seventh month dies'," he said cryptically to the married couple and keeping the matron out of the loop. Pulling his wand from his sleeve he cast several quick diagnostic spells on the young boy who hadn't ever bothered to make a sound, only watching everything around him with shrewd and calculating eyes. After several waves he stopped and stepped back in shock. "Well it seems we have a contender," he admitted and quickly conjured a chair for himself.

"What is it, Professor," Lily asked worriedly as she looked between a seemingly shell shocked Albus Dumbledore and her newborn baby.

"To be honest my dear, I'm not certain," the old man admitted as he watched the boy curiously. "I can't seem to lock onto young Harry's magical core. His life essence, or Chi, sometimes pronounced Ki is so overwhelming that his core is lost beyond its recesses. Luckily I was able to determine that a magical core existed which giving the amount of Ki the boy has is remarkable. I would suggest, before he comes to Hogwarts that you find a martial artist to train him. And I don't mean one of those muggles with a space in the local shopping mall but a real master."

"What does muggle fighting have to do with Ki, Albus," James asked, having long sense gotten over using the term Professor for his former Headmaster as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Something his wife glared at him for, she was always so proper when it came to titles.

"Martial Arts will help him control such immense power," the Headmaster explained, glad that once again he could teach someone something. It had really been to long since he had been in a classroom. "It will teach him discipline, respect and how to defend himself should he ever lose his wand. I was fortunate enough in my youth to meet a man named Master Roshi who trained young fighters in the Turtle Style of martial arts. I was in my teens and he was already over two hundred years old. If I'm not mistaken he is still alive today."

The three other adults in the room sat back in shock at the news. Doing the math quickly in their heads they realized the man would be over three hundred years old. "Oh yes, Master Roshi was trained by the man who died to defeat the demon king Piccolo after the monsters first war on Earth. He then trained the young man responsible for killing King Piccolo twenty four years ago, "Albus concluded. "Maybe I should look into contacting him?"

Lily and James looked at one another for a long moment before the man sighed and nodded. "That would be helpful, Albus. While we plan on naming Sirius as Harry's Godfather, we need a backup plan in case anything should happen to Sirius or… us."

"I'll do my best James," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "However, Master Roshi is not an easy man to get a hold of. For now I believe the Fidelius Charm is our best bet. I will again offer my support by being your Secret Keeper for the house in Godric's Hollow." As the couple shook their heads sadly he sighed. "Very well, I shall begin searching for Master Roshi at once and if I cannot find him before school year begins, I will search while I can during the school year. I will leave the three of you to become acquainted as a family," he said with a smile as he turned to leave, certain now more than ever that Trelawney's prophesy was accurate.

* * *

_Age 768_

_November 1__st_

* * *

Two men walked down the street toward the massive yellow dome in the distance. One and aged man with a long beard and white hair wearing a robe of beautiful turquoise while the other was dressed in solid black, his greasy hair hanging down over his hooked nose and shallow eyes. "I don't see the need for so much espionage, Headmaster. Even if the Dark Lord is not gone, as you say, then wouldn't leaving the brat with his mother's sister be protection enough? Why tell Hagrid and McGonogall that was where he was going and the whole show of putting him on the doorstep if we were just going to bring him here?"

"Hagrid is a good man," Dumbledore said as his blue eyes locked on the looming structure as they grew nearer. "However, his fondness for drinking and his loose tongue are well known. Soon the entire wizard world will know that Harry Potter is at Number 4 Privet Drive, well away from West City and the Capsule Corporation."

"I still don't see the point in bringing him here," Severus Snape snapped as he wiped away the tears at the thought of his beloved Lily dying and the brat she had chosen over him being within arm's reach. "I doubt the Potters ever even heard of Hoi-Poi Capsules let alone actually meet the Brief family."

"That is where you are wrong, Severus" Albus said with a slight smile. "It was almost a year ago today that an old acquaintance of mine introduced myself, Lily and James to the Briefs. We originally hoped to meet the Sons, but they had just lost their husband and father a year ago and had a second child. We didn't want to burden them and so we met the Briefs instead. After explaining the situation and err… Mr. Briefs looked the child over they agreed to take him in."

"Forgive me Headmaster, but won't the appearance of Harry Potter on the news being taken in by the Briefs family make the news? Some muggle-born will be bound to see it and spread the word all over the place. Soon enough this place will be under siege by Death Eaters," the black haired man questioned.

"No, not Harry Potter, Boxer Briefs," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye at the naming scheme that ran through the family. "To the outside world, Boxer Briefs will be the son of Bulma Briefs and her husband Vegeta, brother to their son Trunks. However, when he returns to us at the age of eleven, he'll be go by his true name, sadly it's the way Hogwarts Ledger works. No student may be entered under a false name."

As the two approached the yellow building the door flew open revealing a woman with blue hair cut in a bob and a short man with gravity defying hair both dressed in their pajamas. "It's about time you showed up," Vegeta snarled. His attitude made Snape want to step back. There was something about the man that made him think of his former master and it terrified him. "I felt the kid blow that other guy to Hell all the way over here."

"You mean Lily's sacrifice didn't save young Harry," Dumbledore asked. Snape looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow. Why did he think that this guy knew more about the events of the night that anyone else the Headmaster had spoken to?

"Hmph, I've seen millions of mothers sacrifice themselves for their children. I've never seen it accomplish a single damn thing," the Prince of Saiyans said in a way that left no room to question if he had actually seen such things or not. "That blast was pure Ki and the only person in that house capable of it was the brat."

"Vegeta, don't call him that," Bulma scolded as she stepped forward and took the small black haired boy from the Headmaster. She smiled down at the black haired baby, whose hair reached down to his shoulders already. "I guess tonight is the night Harry Potter disappears," she said sadly as she thought of the kind couple she had met just a little over a year ago. She might not have known them that well but they had entrusted her with the care of their son and she would see to that he was ready for whatever came.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, like J.K. I left out the events of Halloween for now. Why? So I can show them later, that's why. After all, what could the fifteen month old reincarnation of Broly possibly have done to the Dark Lord that incinerated his body? Well, probably a lot actually. LOL. I always liked the "Harry raised by someone else" stories and I like DB/Z so I decided to blend them. And please, if someone reads this and wants to d


	2. Chapter 2

_Age 770_

_August 1__st_

* * *

"Now, you listen to your father," Bulma said as she tried to smooth down her youngest son's hair, but like Vegeta's and Goku's it refused to obey gravity at all. If she hadn't met Lily and James Potter before she would have sworn that Harry Potter, now Boxer Briefs, was a saiyan by birth. Though Vegeta had told her that he had sensed the power of another saiyan within the young boy surely that wouldn't have affected his genetics. "You look like such a little fighter," she gushed down at the small three years old boy.

The three year old beamed up at his mother as she adjusted the skin tight black turtleneck with short sleeves. The material was the same as what she used for Vegeta's blue skin tight two piece armor but it was weighted like her old friend Goku's undershirt. A red gi with an orange sash covered most of his body, while equally orange fingerless gloves covered his hands. "Thank you mommy, and don't worry, I'll listen to daddy."

"And no fighting with Trunks," she admonished and sent her older, lavender haired son a quick glare causing the five year old to blush. Behind the older boy was his father, muscular and powerful but always trying to keep up with his rival and former enemy Son Goku. Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans had never gotten over his defeat at the hands of Goku years ago, or the fact that Goku had reached the legendary level of Super Saiyan before him. Add to that the fact Goku's oldest son Gohan had surpassed them both to reached Super Saiyan 2 and the Prince had felt thoroughly humiliated.

"Come along brats, it's time to train," Vegeta growled as he turned and began to walk toward the gravity room concealed beneath Capsule Corporation. As he walked he stripped off the armored shirt he wore and tossed his to his mate. Bulma's eyes glanced over her lover's broad back and chiseled arms as he led their two boys down the steps to the basement. "Since this is Boxer's first time, we'll be taking it lightly today, only two times the gravity of Earth."

The lavender hair boy sighed. "That's kid stuff dad, come on, I'm all the way up twenty times gravity," Trunks moaned, but had to dodge the backhand his father swung at him, sweat suddenly dripping from his face and neck.

"Trunks, I'm your Father and the saiyan prince," Vegeta growled, putting most of his emphasis on the part about being his father. "You don't question what I say you just do it or I'll get to decide your punishment," the man said as he stopped half way down the stairs and turned to his son with a smirk on his face. "I haven't decided yet if you'll be sparring against me or if I'll just take away your toys for the next month for that little slip up, but don't worry, it will be addressed."

Trunks gulped as he watched his brother Boxer toddle along still trying to get used to the weighted shirt, gloves and boots that his mother had given him. "Only babies wear weighted clothes," he snapped at the black haired boy trying to make himself feel better after learning of his impending punishment. Unlike his little brother he was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts and sneakers, not the full gi that his mother was making his brother wear.

"Mommy says it's an exper… expire… it's a test," Boxer said with an imitation of his father's smirk at his older brother.

"When Kakarott flew from the Earth to Namek he trained in increased gravity and wearing weighted clothes," Vegeta explained as they finally reached the door and punched in the code to allow them access. "His power went from a measly nine thousand to being able to fight Frieza one on one and eventually become a Super Saiyan in only six days worth of training and only being challenged in one fight in that time," the Prince's eyebrow twitched as he explained it to his oldest son.

As they three walked into the round shaped room, Trunks was surprised to see toy's lying about in the room. Action figures and big steel Tonka trucks were tucked in the corner near his father's weights. "We did the same for you when you first started, Trunks," Vegeta explained seeing his son's confused look. "You have to adjust to the gravity and you were too young to focus on what you now consider training, so we used to the toys to get you used to moving about in here."

"Um, alright," Trunks said worriedly as his father walked toward the machine in the middle of the room and began activating it. Quickly the air hummed with energy as the gravity increased to twice that it normally was. He ignored the feminine voice calling out the gravity level as he heard a soft gasp and a clunk of something hitting the ground. Worriedly the five year old demi-saiyan spun around to see his younger brother sprawled out on the ground trying desperately to move.

Before the young boy could move his father's hand stopped him. "You can't help him right now," the man's gruff voice said calmly. "Like helping a baby bird out of its shell, it will disturb the natural course of things. He'll adjust soon enough and then he'll be able to play with his toys," Vegeta's voice grew louder toward the end of his last sentence, directing the three year olds emerald eyes to the playthings nearby.

"T…toys," Boxer grunted as he tried to reach for his toys with all the attention a child could give. Vegeta's eyebrow rose as he watched the toddler's arm slide slowly toward the heap of human child waste Bulma had set up for him. "Daddy, you play with me," the black haired boy asked looking up at his adoptive father, well trying too.

"Yes, yes, both your brother and I will play with you if you can get your hand on one of your toys," Vegeta growled though it didn't quite reach his eyes. As the boy narrowed his eyes in concentration to move, the pure saiyan caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked toward the toys in the room. At first he didn't see what had caught his attention until the squeak of a plastic wheel reached his ears. His obsidian eyes widened a bit as he saw the heavy yellow child's truck begin to roll forward, turning as it did as it moved toward the boy's outstretched hand.

'_Damn magic, it's cheating_,' Vegeta growled in his mind before he pointed one finger at the truck and caused it to explode. "If you want to play with your toys then you need to get to them, not bring them to you," Vegeta snapped at the young raven haired boy. He watched as a new level of determination filled the toddler's face as he struggled to his hands and knees and attempted to crawl forward. '_You'll thank me for this one day, boy._'

* * *

_April_

_Age 774_

* * *

Bulma walked through the sliding glass door from outside to stand in the kitchen. Surprisingly neither Vegeta nor Boxer were in there, instead she could hear grunting coming from the living room and followed the noise. Her husband, or as he called himself, her mate, was sitting on the couch watching the security camera for the gravity room where she could see her seven year old black haired son shadow boxing and occasionally firing ki-blasts.

"What level is he at," she asked as she took the seat next to her husband and felt his put an arm around her. "Last time I went to make his training clothes he wanted a two hundred pound shirt and fifty pound gloves and boots."

"He's surpassed Trunks," Vegeta's voice rumbled in his chest. "While our son continues to play with Kakarott's boy, Boxer trains. Ever since we told him about his birth parents he's thrown himself into his training. After I taught him to use Ki he refused to go any further into studying it with me, said he preferred to learn his own techniques," the saiyan prince said with obvious pride in his voice. "So far I'd say he's at one hundred and seventy five times this planet's gravity and trying to work his magic into his fighting style."

"I thought you considered his magic to be cheating," Bulma said with a quirked eyebrow at the man she had come to love. With Trunks gone to the Son household to play with Goten it had left the three of them home alone and with Boxer training it would mean at least a quick bit of alone time before they had to act as parents again. To her surprise though, Vegeta grunted at her question.

"Was it cheating when Kakarott pulled that damned Kaioken technique on me? Was it cheating when I transformed into the mighty Oozaru later on? No, they were merely skills we used that surprised each other. This magic, while not something I truly enjoy having to go up against, could be the very thing that saves our boy's life one day," Vegeta answered seriously.

"So, I take it Trunks told you about the Martial arts tournament happening soon, and Goku's participation," Bulma asked her husband carefully, unsure about his reaction to hearing Goku's name.

"Oh yes, I heard about it alright," the man stated. "And I damn near nearly forgot about it five seconds later when the brat transformed into a Super Saiyan before my very eyes." His black eyes narrowed as he watched the seven year old on screen launch a ki blast toward one of the flying robots Vegeta had long since given up training with. The ki blast pinged off the robot and then was 'passed' around between the others before hurling back at the boy.

"Oh no," Bulma gasped sitting up as she watched the son she had adopted on screen stretch out an arm and catch his own attack in his bare hand. His teeth were grit in determination as his aura erupted around him. He seemed to struggle for several seconds as he ki shot higher and higher before the camera feed began to glitch, static entered the picture reducing their vision of the chamber to only gray squiggles just before the entire complex began to shake and the lights began to flicker.

Vegeta, like Bulma, was sitting up at this point, only his eyes were closed as he began to mentally scan his son's ki. His son was far from pure, probably his own damn doing, but there was something pure evil radiating deep within it and it had nothing to do with his previous life as Broly. There was also an energy he had never really managed to sense linked with the boy's ki, something Vegeta automatically labeled as Harry's magic. It was slightly easier for him to think of it like that, Boxer's Ki and Harry's magic, no matter if the two were one in the same.

The two parents looked at one another before rushing down the stairs to the basement as quickly as they could, with Vegeta winning by nearly a whole second before he could get the gravity room back to normal gravity and the door open. Smoke bellowed from the open door causing the mother and father to step back slightly and wave away the black vapor before their youngest came into view.

Smirking in a way that was reminiscent of his father, Boxer stood in the middle of the gravity room with the remains of several robots still sparking and twitching at his feet. His gi was singed and ripped beyond repair but his eyes were alight with wonder. In his still outstretched hand was the Ki blast his parents had seen him catch on the monitor, crumbling and shattering upon the ground like a glass egg. "Hi mom, hi dad," Boxer said when he spotted them, his face still holding its smirk. "I'm just about ready for the tournament I think."

* * *

_May 5__th_

_Two Days before the WMAT_

* * *

"What do you mean we have to fight a bunch of weak babies," eight year old Trunks shouted as he looked at the paper his mother had been reading. The lavender haired boy gawked at the listings of those rumored to be participating in the tournament. "Would you look at this Boxer, a bunch of weak human kids are going to be coming from different martial arts schools around the world. They're calling them prodigies, yeah right. Plus, they're going to make us fight in the junior division."

Vegeta watched both of his sons, seeing the disappointment in Trunk's gaze and the determination in Boxer's as they looked over the list. At least one of his sons was taking this seriously. Boxer's eyes kept flickering to his brother, though Trunks didn't seem to notice his brother's attention. The man smirked at his youngest. The boy knew that he still had Trunks and Goten to get through to win, something Trunks didn't seem at all worried about.

"I've heard of some of these guys, Trunks," Boxer said pointing to one of the names listed, and then another and another. "The junior division won't be as easy as you seem to think it will be. But still, if you want a challenge, then just don't go Super, or limit how much power you're going to use."

"Just because you can't go super doesn't mean I should hold myself back," the older boy said with a glare at his younger brother. "You aren't a saiyan, so I guess some of these guys will be a challenge for you, but I'll just have Goten to look forward to fighting." The eight year old didn't notice his brother's downcast gaze at the reminder that he was adopted, something his parents had never hidden from him but wasn't brought up all that often.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS," Bulma's voice snapped catching her oldest son's attention as she slammed her mug of coffee to the ground. "Don't talk to your brother like that," she started but her sentence was cut off by the seven year old raven haired boy.

"I don't want to go super," he growled with his face pointed at the ground. "Dad, Gohan and Goku worked really hard to become Super Saiyans while it was just handed to you because dad did all the work before you were born. I work for my power; it wasn't just handed to me because I lucked out on who my parents were. You waste power that true warriors worked for and use it to skip out on training," the younger boy said with clenched fists as his whole body shook. "You are a disgrace to your heritage," he finished in with a hiss.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Bulma yelled as she stood up causing both boys to instantly step back from the fuming blue haired woman. "You are both grounded until the tournament begins. Now go to your rooms," she ordered and watched them nod their heads before turning to walk away. "And no flying out your windows or playing with your toys. Vegeta will be checking your Ki to make sure and I'll be coming to check on you from time to time," she called after them before dropping into her seat with a sigh.

Vegeta however was quiet as he finished his breakfast, Boxer's words floating around his head. He had worked his whole life to become a super saiyan and it had paid off greatly in helping him survive his battles during the Android incident years before. He was so proud (and shocked) when Trunks had first transformed but maybe the brat had a point. Now that they could transform, they never fought or sparred as anything else. Only Kakarott's oldest brat fought without transforming and that was against pathetic humans.

In the end, he decided that this would take a lot more thought.

* * *

_**AN**_: Another chapter done. So now I'm certain a few of you have questions. Can Harry go Super Saiyan? I've decided no, but that won't mean he can't keep up. As Broly's reincarnation, Harry is the LSSJ just without a saiyan body meaning he has access to Broly's power and the full extent of it when the suppressing chain is broken. Will his body fully transform? No, but his Ki will ascend just like Broly's did.

As for Harry/Boxer's techniques, they won't be from DBZ which relies purely on Ki and hardly any Mystical techniques if any at all beyond those shown by Babbadi or the Kais. So, I delved into my Manhwa store and decided, to use Majeh from King of Hell as the template for Harry's attacks. Illustrating both Ki and Mystical power combining into something as great as anything we see in Z.

Also, after rereading KoH, I have an idea of what to do with Boxer for the 4 years between Buu and Hogwarts. Muahaha, it will be glorious! Please review. Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this heap," Vegeta's voice rang out inside the large yellow vehicle moving through the skies. Today was the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament and nearly everyone they knew was inside the ship. Even though he had seen some of them before, Boxer was really getting introduced to everyone from the Ox-King to Krillin's daughter Maron. "Why couldn't we have just flown under our own damn power," the Prince demanded to know.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her mate. "Vegeta think about it. Ever since Mr. Satan had claimed to take down Cell he's been lying his ass off about everything you guys do being tricks. I doubt they'd let you compete if they thought you were all 'cheating' so we're going this way. After you get into the tournament I don't care about you showing off."

Boxer sat in the back between Trunks and Goten, an obvious plea from their mothers to keep the two from causing mischief, not that he really took notice; there was a talking pig and a floating blue cat! "I don't know about the adult division, but the junior division won't be that easy for us," he admitted looking at the blue cat circling its friend Yamcha. "Those prodigies are supposed to be some of the greatest warriors in the world."

"Come off it Boxer," Trunks snapped. "You've been trying to have this conversation with everyone who will listen. We're saiyans you idiot, there isn't a being on this planet who can keep up with us," the lavender haired boy said snidely. "But, go ahead, why don't you tell us who all is going to be there, huh?"

"Okay, I will," Boxer stated with a glare at his brother.

Vegeta's voice cut him off before he could start though. "Boxer, don't you dare give away details to your brother," the short statured man barked. "If Trunks had paid attention he would know who his enemies were and what they were rumored to be capable of. Since he didn't bother to listen and Goten failed to study his opponents either, let them be surprised. Also, I don't want you boy's transforming during the tournaments. I want to see what you're skills in combat, not just watch you blow through your opponents."

"I was going to ask the same thing happen for the adult matches," Gohan said as he slid the sunglasses on for his silly looking disguise. "We don't want to accidentally kill anyone with a misaimed ki blast. We could accidentally take out a whole side of the stadium without even thinking about it," the teen 'super hero' said with a nervous laugh.

"Thank Kami," the no longer bald Krillin stated with a sigh of relief. "Without you guys turning Super Saiyan I might actually stand a chance during this thing," he admitted.

* * *

Boxer stood back alongside his older brother as they watched the happy reunion between their parent's friends and allies with the one they called Son Goku. The two were happy to see the overjoyed grin on their mother's face as her oldest friend returned just for one single day. Boxer's green eyes though were looking around for the competition. Some of the faces had appeared in the paper but other than children with their parents he didn't see anyone who looked like they would be competing in the tournament.

"You remember Trunks don't you Goku," Bulma stated happily as she directed the dead warriors attention to her children. "Next to him is his brother, Boxer. They'll both be competing in the tournament's junior division along with Goten."

"Oh wow," Goku said with a smile as he looked at the lavender haired son of his best friend and rival. "My goodness Trunks you've really grown," he said politely before turning to black haired boy. "And you, it's a pleasure to meet you Boxer," Goku said before ruffling both boy's hair, though he was slightly taken aback when Boxer's hair didn't seem to change at all. '_I guess Broly's power was so great it actually changed him into a near clone of a saiyan,' _the fighter thought in shock.

* * *

Quickly the group registered for the tournaments two divisions and separated. The adults going to punch some machine while the youth's were all going to participate. "This is going to be so lame," Trunks whined again as he took in the young fighters competing.

"Uh huh, I just hope I get to fight one of you," Goten said eagerly at the thought of fighting either of his friends for real. The youngest son of Goku reached his hand behind his head and laughed looking almost identical to his father in his youth.

Boxer's eyes though were caught by something odd. "I thought they didn't allow weapons in the tournament," he asked no in particular as he spotted several youths older than himself carrying swords, staffs and other weapons. He turned to look at his brother who was eyeing one of the nearby boy's with wide eyes at the sight of his broadsword.

"They've decided to extend the rules from simple Taijutsu to also include Kenjutsu and a lot of other styles," a blond haired man wearing a suit and tie as well as sunglasses said as he walked up to the trio. "It wasn't publicized very well, but a lot of people did manage to get wind of it through word of mouth. Don't worry about it," the announcer said, "the rules are still the same, no killing."

"Worried, who said we're worried," Trunks demanded defensively, a bit freaked out by some of the energy he was sensing coming off the _weapons_. Even some of these kids had power levels far higher than he would had given credit too. Maybe he should have listened to his brother after all, who knew what some of these guys were capable of.

"That's the spirit," the announcer said happily as he walked off to announce the start of the Junior Division. As he left, one of the other competitors came up to them. He was a strange boy with long hair tied back in a braid with a remarkable overbite and a gap between his teeth. He was dressed in a gi made of silk and had a large broad sword tied to his back.

"Well, if it isn't the baby division," the boy said with an arrogance that caused the boy's to think of stories they had been told of Frieza. "I hope you don't go crying to your mothers if I have to fight one of you. You could never hope to stand against Master Poong Chun of the Shaman School."

"Poong Chun," Boxer said with a grin of his own as something inside of him came to life at the prospect of a fight. "I hope I get to fight you. And to make it interesting, I'll hit you exactly one hundred times before I knock your butt out of the ring."

"Bring it on kid, I'd love to see you try," the Shaman Master said with a laugh. "I'll tell you what, if you can even land a blow on me, I'll publicly apologize to the three of you for calling you babies," the boy said without a shred of fear of losing.

"You're on," the black haired Brief said with a wicked glint in his eye.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to get underway!" The announcer called out as he stepped through the entrance to the ring and held his microphone to his mouth. The crowd erupted in cheers and chants of 'Mr. Satan' began to be called out from nearly every direction as the monks began to show the children into the arena. "This morning we'll focus on the Junior Division and then the Adult Division will start after lunch!"

"ARE THOSE WEAPONS," Chi Chi's voice screeched as she watched the kids enter the arena carrying all kinds of dangerous items. "Back when I competed we weren't allowed to use anything but our bodies! What the hell is going on," she asked infuriated.

"I guess they decided to make things more interesting," Bulma said with worry in her own voice as she watched the kids draw little green balls to see who would face who. "Oh it looks like Boxer will be going first against someone named, Poong Chun? Then Trunks will be fighting the next match against a Baby. What is up with some of these names?" She couldn't understand why her youngest son was smirking like his father at the drawing.

"I'm not sure," Chi Chi muttered as she said watching her son draw his own number. "Crazy Dog, my baby has to fight someone called Crazy Dog?" Her eyes focused on her son's opponent, a young boy she could have sworn was a saiyan by looking at him. He looked like how she had envisioned Goku had looked when growing up in the wild with wearing a pelt some raggedy pants though she knew he had actually worn a blue gi.

* * *

"Will everyone except for Boxer Briefs and Poong Chun please clear the ring," the glasses wearing man called as the last of the boy's drew their number. "Boxer Briefs, the seven year old son of Bulma Briefs, the C.E.O. of Capsule Corporation will be facing off against Poong Chun, the fifteen year old Master and most skilled combatant of the Shaman School of Martial Arts will show us what they have and what we can look forward to this morning!"

As the crowd cheered the two boys in the ring spoke quickly before the announcer called for the start of the match. "So, still think you can hit me one hundred times," Poong asked as he drew his sword. "Because I don't think you are going to last long enough to get a single swing in."

Boxer felt something growl within his chest. Who did this guy think he was? Boxer knew he was adopted but he was still the son of the saiyan prince! "One hundred times," was all he said in growling voice as something deep inside began to overtake his mind. He wanted to fight and he wanted to humiliate this guy all in one go.

"BEGIN," the Announcer called as he hopped off the raised stage the two boys would be fighting in.

"Do I look so weak that you think you can hit me 100 times?! You filthy, little," but whatever Poong Chun was going to say was stopped as a hand blitzed him from no wear, smacking him hard across the face. Blood spewed from the Shaman Master's mouth as he was sent stumbling back. "Kehhk!"

"One," Boxer said with a demonic smile across his face as he stood just in front of where Poong had been standing before, his pose completely relaxed.

"BASTARD," the braided haired boy called out as he swung his sword. "You startled me," he growled as a long gauge was formed as the energy of his sword swing struck the wall separating the stage from the spectators, sending quite a few people running. The problem was his opponent was no longer standing before him, he had simply seemed to vanish into thin air!

"Boo," a voice said from behind his left air, causing the older boy to suddenly sweat. "You're going to poke someone's eye out if you keep flailing around like that," Boxer commented before he slammed his fist into the back of the older boy's head. "Two."

"Why you," Poong screamed as he twisted around and slashed his sword straight at the throat of a surprised Boxer. "Har Har! Idiot!"

"Speak for yourself," the younger boy's voice sounded from behind him again. Poong's head snapped back and forth as he looked at the image he had sliced begin to fade to the obviously unharmed boy standing roughly ten feet behind him. "Stu-pid," Boxer sang.

"It… It can't be…"

"Wow, this is better than I thought it would be," Goku said as he leaned against the railing high above the stage watching the two young fighters. "You've really done a good job training him Vegeta," the spiky haired warrior said with a grin. "I don't know if I could have stood up to that Poong Chung kid when I was his age."

Krillin was also leaning against the railing with a grin on his face. "And here I thought it was going to be boring until one of the boys fought the other. These kids aren't playing around. Maybe some of us could take them in and train them? Someone's going to have to take over for us protecting this place once we've all joined Goku in other-world."

Vegeta and Piccolo made no comment, having both already started training the younger generation to be as powerful as they could be. The Prince's eyes though were trained on his youngest son, the look of delight as his opponent began to panic. All that zipping around and leaving after images were fine but he wanted to see the techniques the boy had been inventing in action, damn it. Obviously he would have to wait for him to fight either of the two saiyan boys first though.

* * *

With a growl of his own, Poong Chun vanished from sight for most of the spectators. "I can still see you," Boxer almost laughed with glee as he leaped over a sword swipe from quick footed opponent, spinning in the air before catching the older boy across the mouth with a back hand and sending him crashing into the ground. "THREE!"

"Come on, only ninety seven more to go," Boxer said with a grin as he stood over his downed opponent. The braided haired boy backed away from the seven year old in complete and utter horror at the power his opponent exuded. Standing he looked around and watched the shame appearing on the face of the Shaman Elders in the stands and the people pointing at him and giggling.

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU," he screamed as his energy flared to life around him. "AAAAAAGH! I'M GOING TO USE EVERY WEAPON, EVERY POWER I HAVE, UNTIL YOUR FINISHED, BRAT!" With the final word screamed to the heavens the teenager swung his sword toward the ground, a wave of blistering energy tore through the concrete floor as it rocketed toward the seven year old. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW, FOOL! Hee Hee!"

Boxer grinned like a cat that had gotten the canary. "No, Poong, I've got you," he stated calmly before holding up one finger, reminiscent to Goku's fight with Mirai Trunks, and swung it downward. An explosion rocked the arena, sending smoke billowing from around where Boxer had been standing. As the smoke cleared, Boxer was revealed to be fine, the scar across the arena floor stopping a foot away from where he stood.

Poong stared for only a second before leaping back and away as the ground in front of his toes cracked open, revealing a second slice of energy. "But… how… when," the shaman muttered as he stared between the narrowly missing attack and his opponent. His whole body began to shake in rage as he drew his left hand back. "You've pushed me too far, brat! Now let's see how you deal with…" energy began to accumulate in the boy's hand, drawing gasps from the crowd. "THE POWER OF THE TEN FOLD SPLENDOR!"

With a thrust of his hand, a softball sized ki blast flew across the stadium floor toward Boxer. "This little thing," he muttered as he instinctively reached out to grab it with his bare hand. "I'll crush it like an egg." As the small ki ball touched his skin it went off, shattering the ground around Boxer's feet and enveloping him in a wave of bright white light.

"Ha Ha, that was only the first fragment of the Ten Fold Splendor," Poong called out triumphantly. "There are still nine fragments to go, and each one doubles in power from the one before that."

"Oh-kay," the seven year olds sudden appearance as the light dimmed was smoking, his gi in tatters from the explosion, caused cheers to sound from the crowd. "But really, how bad can they," he was cut off by the second explosion which shook the entire arena and was nearly as bright as the Solar Flare.

* * *

**_AN:_** Yup, cutting it off there, hehe. I always felt bad watching the Junior Division during the Buu Saga. It was soooo dull so I decided to make it a bit more interesting. What do you guys think of a 'Junior Division Saga' where Goten, Trunks and Boxer have to face steadily more and more powerful children? Who will win? Who will lose? What mysterious out of world characters will appear to challenge the boys? I have the Buu Saga planned out, and I'm currently formulating a plot for the remaining four years before Boxer goes to Hogwarts. What do you guys think of Boxer joining Fairy Tail? Think Bulma and Vegeta would approve of Boxer/Erza?


	4. Chapter 4

Goten and Trunks watched the black haired boy fight with slightly wide eyes. "Wow Trunks, you're brother is kinda scary," the seven year old said. They had been watching Boxer's match against the Poong boy and while not really worried about the level of completion the Shaman was posing, Boxer's intensity and obvious desire to humiliate his opponent was frightening.

"Yeah, he's been spending way too much time with dad," the lavender haired boy answered as they listened to the youngest of their group count the third blow he gave the braided haired teen. "Do you really think he'll get all the way to one hundred without killing that guy?"

"I dunno, but my big brother said to never underestimate someone," Goten said wisely as he parroted Gohan's words of wisdom. "Maybe that guy's got something up his sleeve," the orange gi wearing son of Goku finished scratching his head. Though both boys had watched the older boy throw his ki wave, neither were prepared for the suddenly explosion that enveloped the smallest of them and shook the arena. "Oh crap, oh no, oh crap. Trunks that guy just killed Boxer!"

Trunks' blue eyes were wide as he stared at the smoke that filled the ring. His fists clenched as his entire body shook with rage. "That… that creep! Come on Goten, let's get that guy," the eldest Brief child growled as he began to power up. But as the smoke cleared, revealing Boxer to be fine the boy breathed a sigh of a relief. "Oh good, he's alright. But, why is that ki blast still ther," his question was silenced though as a second and stronger explosion ignited, nearly blind him.

* * *

"Oh my," old man Roshi said as he gazed at the fighters in the ring. The explosions had been something and so far his glasses were protecting his vision but he knew soon enough he'd be as blind as the others. "Young Boxer might have escaped had he erected a barrier, but now it's too late," he explained to Bulma and the other none fighters in the group.

"He'll figure something out," Chi Chi said to her worried looking friend beside her. Bulma hadn't done much since the battle began at first worried about the dark smile that had sprouted on her baby's face during the fight. But now her worry was doubled as the attack he had caught was set to continuously go off. "He, Vegeta trained him didn't he? Surely he taught him something to get out of this. I know Goku and Gohan can slap away most attacks with ease."

The blue haired woman shook her head. "He didn't want Vegeta to train him in attacks," she whispered as the second explosion began to fade away. "He wanted to make him proud and decided to learn his own attacks and defense. I should have known he was too young to be competing in something like this."

* * *

The crowd though went quiet, straining their ears to hear what the boy's below were saying to one another. "Nothing can protect you now from the Ten Fold Splendor, brat," Poong said as he and the rest of the crowd saw the determination set on the young boy's face. "Face it, it's all over now."

A smirk appeared on the youth's face as a green mist slipped from between his teeth. "Then, I'll have to do something else," he said casually. A flame of green energy erupted around his body, twisting and writhing in the air. A feeling of dread slipped down the spines of everyone watching as a twisted, demonic visage appeared in the aura above the boy's head. "AAAAAAGH," the seven year old cried out as his outstretched hand, still clutching the ki blast, clenched. The sound of glass breaking filled the air as the white orb began to crack into pieces before it rained down into the ground.

"Wha… what… NO WAY," Poong screamed as he stepped back from the kid he had been fighting. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to think of something, anything that he could do to put the kid down. His mind drawing a blank, he knew the only option he had left to do was to surrender the match. With revulsion twisting in his gut, he turned toward the stunned announcer. "I… I gi" but his words were cut off as three tiny ki blasts struck his chest. His mouth wouldn't move, his eyes wouldn't open wide. His body refused to respond to him in any way.

"Not so fast," Boxer's voice rang out as he stepped forward, his foot crushing the remnants of the Ten Fold Splendor into dust beneath him. "At last count, we still had ninety seven more blows to go," he reminded the Shaman master with a feral grin as he began to float off the ground until he and the other boy were at the same height. "So just grin and bear it, FOOL," he called out the last word before he smacked the older boy across the face so hard it drew blood once again. "Ninety six to more go."

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he watched the paramedics take off the pathetic teen who had dared to challenge his youngest son. He knew that Boxer had been training, but that had simply been too much fun to watch. It reminded him of the old days, before he had decided to fight Kakarott, and ended up moving to Earth. The desire to toy with one's opponent to truly teach an enemy who had the upper hand in combat lived on in a child that wasn't even his flesh and blood. It was nearly pure bliss to watch.

"Wow Vegeta, Boxer really can dish it out huh," Krillin said with a nervous chuckle as his black eyes caught sight of a head of blue hair standing and walking away from the crowd below. "I'd say he's well on his way to joining you, Gohan and Goku at the top of our illustrious group. If the other two are as strong as he is, it won't be long until they surpass us, am I right?"

Goku laughed and gently slapped Krillin on the shoulder, nearly sending the poor guy over the railing. "Oh, don't worry about it Krillin, I'm sure they have a while to go before they can touch you," the saiyan said with a reassuring smile at his old friend. He was really happy that Krillin had finally settled down and begun a family. He had wondered if the former monk had taken his vows of celibacy before he even met him, though there were rumors of him having a girlfriend before Cell had arrived.

Piccolo merely grunted, knowing that besides Goku, only he and Vegeta had kept up their training over the last seven years. Sure he had felt Tien out there somewhere with Chautzu but the two had fallen well behind, possibly having hit a plateau in their strength years ago. His eyes though followed the kid they had just been rooting for walk off into the distance, hardly a care in his mind about his opponent, something he had once tried to instill in Gohan ages ago. Perhaps training with Vegeta did have its benefits when it came to teaching a young warrior.

* * *

Boxer happily stuffed his face in the cafeteria reserved for fighters. While he wasn't born a saiyan, he still ate like one. Pizza, lasagna, ice cream, nachos, egg rolls, a couple legs of lamb, hamburgers and tacos were stretched out before him as he ate to his heart's content. He was so focused on his dinner he didn't even notice as a shapely figure appeared behind him, well not until pizza paddle came down hard across his head. "AHH," he yelled and grabbed the top of his head. Turning quickly he was surprised to see his mother standing behind him. "What I do mom?"

"That's for whatever you did to that poor boy out there," she said with a glare that almost sent him scurrying under the table. "Between the three of you, I never expected that sort of behavior from you, Boxer Briefs! You could have killed that poor boy," she continued to yell before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out of the cafeteria. "Now we are going to go to the medical area so you can apologize to him!"

"Come on mom, it's all part of the tournament," the boy cried as he was unceremoniously dragged out into the sun. "He was planning to do the same thing to me, Trunks and Goten. I just got him before he could get any of us," he tried to argue but all it seemed to do was fall on his mother's deaf ears. "What am I supposed to say, 'Hey, sorry you got beat up during a _martial arts_ tournament'?"

Bulma suddenly stopped, turning her head slowly, the light only seemed to catch her mouth and chin as the top half of her face was hidden in shadow. Her blue eyes sparkled with something touching on malice as she looked back at her son who gulped loudly and turned his attention to the floor. "Are you back talking me, Boxer? Well, I think poor Poong Chun can wait a few minutes for his apology," she whispered dangerously as she began to pull the reincarnated boy toward the women's bathroom.

Seeing where they were going Boxer's eyes opened wide. "No Mom! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry," he screamed as she shoved the blue door open and began to pull him through. With a small bit of hope he grabbed the side of the doorway and latched on with all his strength. "No please! Someone! Anyone! HEEELP," he cried before even his strength lost out to his mother's and he was pulled into the bathroom.

* * *

Red faced and with tears in his eyes, Boxer looked over the young boy lying in the hospital bed. His hands unceremoniously rubbed his burning backside as he sniffled. "I'm sorry I beat you up, Poong Chun," the little boy said quietly, but loud enough for his mother to hear who was standing in the doorway with narrowed eyes. "It won't happen again, I promise."

* * *

"Well that was certainly interesting," Dumbledore said as he popped some more popcorn into his mouth and chewed away, his blue eyes twinkling. Since it was the summer holidays at Hogwarts he had decided to take a day off from the Wizengamot and use a portkey to watch the World Martial Arts Tournament after hearing young Boxer would be in it. Next to him a wide eyed Severus Snape looked at his employer and blackmailer in horror.

"Interesting? Headmaster you can't be serious, he almost beat that kid to death," the greasy haired potion master said in shock. "You can't seriously be considering returning him to Hogwarts in a few years when he's capable of that sort of violence. I fear for my Slytherins should that boy become a Gryffindor. Malfoy's brat will be in his year, and you know he can't keep his opinion to himself even at this young an age."

"Nonsense my boy," Albus chuckled with amusement. "Why, young Mr. Potter hasn't even begun to tap into his true strengths as of yet. The plans myself and the Potters made for young Harry's training will continue once the Briefs believe he is ready for an adventure away from their home," he said, not bothering to look at Snape as he picked the popcorn from his beard. "As for the Slytherins, well hopefully a few good whacks will bring them closer together with the rest of the school."

Severus huffed quite huffily. "That sort of attitude didn't work back when the Marauders were making us the butt of their jokes, or trying to feed me to a werewolf."

"As I recall, Mr. Black merely told you how to follow young Remus," Dumbledore said with a glare toward the younger man. "It was your own fault for breaking curfew and heading into that passage," the old man reminded the younger. "Then there was the incident where you used that slashing hex on James Potter's face barely missing his neck. You isolated yourself quite well before you decided to use that disgusting word on Lily Evans."

Severus could only sit in silence and fume at the truth behind the Headmasters words, even if he refused to take them to heart.

* * *

_**AN:**_ A short chapter, yes, but I've been really busy for the last few days. Now then, I've decided that I can't really make the Junior Division of the WMAT more exciting and then just copy the Buu Saga word for word. How dull is that? Then I had an idea, a wonderful, evil, idea. If Babidi could get Dabura, why not get a few other people out of Hell, or a few more movie enemies to show up? I won't say just now who will show up, but I'd gladly drop a hint... Fall is here in the US and there is a chill in the air.

Also, I'm planning on writing another story, focusing on Gohan. What I haven't decided yet is if it will be a basic Pokemon crossover, imagine a saiyan training his pokemon, LOL. Or a Pokegirl story, meaning Gohan with lots of girls. If I go Pokemon, it will be Gohan/May or Gohan/Dawn, since he'll be 10, 1 year after his defeat of Cell in the Manga. If Pokegirl, Gohan will be older, 16 the year he would have met Videl, and possibly a Gohan/Jessie/Harem.

Well, hope you liked this chapter. I'll see ya'll later!


End file.
